


Sleeping With The Enemy

by splatteredwingsofink



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatteredwingsofink/pseuds/splatteredwingsofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad doesn't know what he's doing, following two identical ginger bodies down the long hotel hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With The Enemy

Brad doesn't know what he's doing, following two identical ginger bodies down the long hotel hallway. His mind has been trying to wrap itself around why he met them here, his sworn rivals. But are they really rivals? He doesn't know anymore, everything is so muddled and murky like muddy water. So instead of struggling for answers he won't find he quietly walks in their footsteps, his eyes fixed on their legs, occasionally climbing up their calves, to thighs to incredibly tight looking--

"We're here," one, which one exactly he doesn't know, murmurs interrupting his thoughts. With the dull beep of a keycard they enter the room, Brad the last to step inside. The door clicks shut behind him and he takes in his surroundings, but only for a second. While one brother goes to the large window and stares out at the city below the other approaches him. A pale hand reaches out and sends shivers down his spine as shockingly clear blue eyes study him, fingers brushing his lips. Brad's not sure if he should be afraid of the deceptively strong man before him, the fingers on his lips feeling so warm and delicate, almost inviting.

"Who are you?" He asks, summoning up his courage to speak, the fingers dip into his mouth for a split second, his tongue flickers over their tips but they're gone.

He's not even sure they were ever there. The twin straightens, his eyes narrowing almost playfully, a small tug of lips reveals an erie smile. The ginger shrugs as he pulls away, joining his brother at the window. With deft movement their hands join in an intimate lock of fingers and Brad is surprised but not shocked at their closeness. The one who he had asked leaned against the other, nuzzling a pale face to an equally pale counterpart. 

"Henrik," comes a breathy reply. Brad can see it now, the differences now that he knows who's who. Henrik's the tiniest bit taller and much more flamboyant as he showers Daniel with more than brotherly love. Daniel stands there like a rock, not acknowledging his brother but not pushing Henrik away. It's a strange display but Brad finds it somewhat arousing the way Henrik kisses along Daniel's jaw, the way their hands remain entwined, the odd contrast of the vast window and their so similar forms against the skyline. He sucks in a breath, his mind feels fuzzy, clouded, and then he realizes why he's here, why he followed the Sedins, said yes to meeting them. His groin aches and fuck, he wants them. 

He takes a step forward and like a spell being broken the twins part. He freezes, not sure the rules, or, really, the game he's playing. Henrik is the first to move, with long languid strides he approaches Brad, startling aquamarine eyes locking with the Bruin. There's a silent agreement exchanged then Brad finds himself placing a palm to the Swede's chest, noting how bird like it feels. Henrik shifts beneath his touch and with the feel of lean muscle Brad reminds himself that Henrik is just as dangerous as he is beautiful. He touches with careful caution, his fingers running over Henrik's shoulders, stomach, even caressing the others hips. Brad is bold, so he doesn't particularly find it out of order when he reaches behind the ginger and palms Henrik's ass. Henrik doesn't seem to find it odd either, Daniel on the other hand glares, his eyes slitted like a snake. It's a warning, Brad recognizes that, but he doesn't stop. In fact he encourages Henrik to walk backwards into the lone bedroom. He pushes the other onto the bed, glancing over his shoulder at Daniel who follows. 

Inside the room it feels cramped and hot, and jesus fucking christ Brad needs to let out some steam. He pins Henrik to the bed and pillages the others mouth, drinking in soft gasps and sounds that he never imagined a hockey player could make. So quiet and gentle and beyond sexy, a vulnerable kind of sexy. He pushes Henrik's shirt up and presses his fingers against the warm, exposed skin. The flesh beneath his hand is smooth and inviting. He presses his mouth to it, licking and sucking at it, making Henrik grit his teeth. Nibbling his way down he presses his hand between Henrik's thighs and massages with deliberate slowness. He only stops his touching when Henrik is painfully hard and begging for release.

"Please," the older twin utters, his cheeks tinted, lips bright from the earlier kisses. Brad strokes the others arousal through fabric before leaning back against Daniel. He's noticed the ginger getting closer and closer, hovering behind him, clearly watching Brad's every move, wanting some of the action.

Daniel doesn't make the same noises as Henrik, in fact Daniel is much different than his twin. Instead of letting Brad turn around and touch, Daniel's hands are on Brad, running down Brad's sides, gripping his hips. He smirks and titles his head back. Daniel catches his lips in a demanding kiss, painful and raw, their teeth scraping together as Daniel pushes Brad's jeans down. 

Brad laughs almost whimsically as he is pressed onto the bed, on all fours over Henrik who stares up at him with bedroom eyes, all lust and nothing else. Somehow he knew it would come to this, not only does he want it but he had hoped for it since the moment the twins had approached him with the proposition disguised in the words: "Meet us at the Harbour Hotel." 

It all seems so silly now as Daniel sinks into him, the slow slide of flesh on flesh causing Brad to groan. They never really were rivals, sure he punched Daniel in the face during the playoffs but that was behind them, that time had been kill or be killed. Brad had simply done what instincts told him to do, bury the opposition, render them useless. And unfortunately for the twins he had done just that. He hissed, pressing his face to Henrik's shoulder as the burning pleasure that was Daniel reached into the depths. He had purposely not worn his playoff ring to this little meeting, it would've ruined the moment, would've ruined everything really. He panted, his chest heaving as he grasped at Henrik, somehow finding a way to stay stable while Daniel drilled all his hate into Brad's small frame. 

This was a punishment as much as it was a congratulations. Brad accepted that and fuck, Brad loved it. With a near silent exhalation Daniel finishes and the world is returned to normal as he is emptied and Brad collapses onto the sticky mess that is Henrik. He purrs his pleasure as he climbs off the other twin and gathers his jeans up before pulling them on. He glances at the twins and isn't in the least surprised that Daniel has joined Henrik on the bed, pressing careful kisses to his older brother, messing Henrik's already messy hair. Daniel's eyes flicker to Brad and he watches in fascination as Daniel presses his lips to Henrik's ear and whispers something, their fingers entwining once more. 

He's curious to know what Daniel said but doesn't ask, instead he offers them a smirk before heading on his way. As he walks down the hallway he curses Daniel.

Surely the team will notice the limp he's developed.


End file.
